


Puyo Puyo x Reader Oneshots

by kittipaws



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Maybe OOC, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: They say be the change you want to be in the world, so i am making some mediocre Reader insert fics for Puyo Puyo because i hardly found any. Probably very ooc and terrible sorry x. Tags will be added and rating may change who knows.
Relationships: Schezo Wegey/Reader, ecolo/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Schezo x Reader: Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Reader will be gender neutral unless otherwise specified or i slip up and accidentally gender the reader

You looked at the cave ahead of you. You were told that treasure was in these caves. You didn’t know if it was true or not, but you figured it couldn’t hurt to check. What’s the worst that could happen, you said to yourself.

After about 20 minutes of walking in the dark, only illuminated by your weak flashlight, you heard footsteps.

“Who goes there? Expose yourself!” a voice echoed throughout the cave. 

You moved your flashlight all over until you found a boy. He had white hair and wore a weird outfit, along with a cape, and he held a sword. He pointed the sword towards you.

“My name’s Y/n. I don’t mean any trouble.” You panicked.

“Why are you here? Explain yourself.” The boy asked, obviously not happy to not be alone.

“I heard there was treasure in these caves so I decided to check it out...I didn’t know I wouldn’t be alone...”

“Well you’ve been lied to, there is no such treasure here. I would know.” The boy explained as he lowered his sword.

“Well why are YOU in this cave, if I might ask?”  
“I am living in this cave. I need such darkness to train my dark powers.”

“Dark powers?”

“Yes, I am Schezo, the dark mage after all.” He answered proudly.

You didn’t really know how to feel about this strange mage. But you looked at him and thought he was kind of cute...and handsome...You wanted to get to know him and know more about him, but you had no idea how long you’ve been in this cave for...it was probably getting late.

“It’s getting late, I’ve got to go! Sorry for bothering you but it was nice meeting you!” You waved as you started to walk off. “I hope we will meet again soon!”

After a while you started to see a bit of light from outside the cave, you followed it into the sunset outside.

You were disappointed there was no treasure but maybe the real treasure was the cute mage you met along the way.

…..

The next day you packed some food into a picnic basket. You were planning on bringing Schezo some food. You didn’t know how he ate in that cave...did he have a supply of food stashed away? Did he leave his cave to search for food? Could he even cook in there? You weren’t sure how he kept himself fed or the quality of whatever he ate, so you figured you’d bring him some nice food...it was mostly sweets and snacks however. If he rejected your gift then you could just eat it yourself.

After a while of walking in the dark cave you found him again.

“Ugh. ANOTHER intruder.” He groaned in the dark, not sensing that it was you.

“It’s just me, from the other day. I brought some food for you.”

“You brought me...food?” He eyed the basket suspiciously.

“Yep. I don’t know how you keep yourself fed in this dark cave so I figured i’d bring you a little something for you to snack on...I know it’s not much.”

“You aren’t tricking me, right?” He was a bit hesitant.

“Nope. No tricks. I just figured you might like it...if not I can take it.”

“No it’s just...usually people don’t care about me that much to do something like this. Usually they just think I’m some weird angry pervert.”

“Well I think you’re nice. You might seem a bit weird and scary on the outside but I don’t think you’re bad.” You told him.

A small smile crept onto his face.

“Thank you, Y/N.”


	2. Ecolo x Reader: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets a mysterious shadowy figure that challenges them to a puyo battle, but it seems like they may have ulterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ecolo x reader bc i love ecolo...tbh this fic isnt really "romantic" but i might make a sequel to this oneshot that goes more into that..Also in this fic Ecolo uses both they and he pronouns.

It was an average day like usual for you, when suddenly, a rainbow of puyos started to fall from the sky. You tried to shield yourself from the falling puyos.

Suddenly, you heard a loud laughing. You looked and saw a shadowy figure with floating particles float by, they looked like they were out of this world.

“What do we have here~” The shadowy guy noticed you. “Someone to play with?~”

“Are you responsible for this?” You asked angrily.

“I might be!” They laughed.

“That definitely means you did it!” You knew that “maybe” always meant “yes”.

“Well then, let’s have a puyo battle then, if you win then I’ll stop. Is it a deal?~” They proposed.

“It’s a deal! Let’s puyo battle!”

After not long at all, you managed to pull off a big chain, drowning their board in garbage. You couldn’t tell if they sucked or they were just going easy on you.

“I won! This means you have to stop this!” You looked around. “Hey! Where did you go?” The shadow was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, you felt smoke in your lungs and your head felt like it was pounding. It felt as if your skull was full. You screamed in pain. Suddenly, you had no control over your body. You heard their voice again.

“Distracted you, didn’t I?”

“Are you possessing me?!” You had no idea they had this power.

“Yep! Just for a little bit though, then I’ll let you go~”

“You can’t do this! Let me go now!”

“Nah. I don’t think I will...Besides, it will be fun, don’t worry~” They giggled.

“No!” with all your might, you managed to gain a little bit of control of your arm, going against what this monster was trying to make you go.

“Woah what?” You managed to catch them off guard. “Oh, it seems like you can resist me just a little bit, but don’t forget that I am still in control here~”

The both of you fought for control, causing your body to stumble back and forth, like two siblings fighting over a toy.

With all of the chaos, you didn’t notice a man with long green hair, horns and wings fly down towards you.

“I see you’ve resorted to possessing random defenseless people, Ecolo.” The man said. “I don’t know what you’re up to but I won’t allow it this time. It’s puyo battle time!”

Both you and Ecolo were brought into a match against this strange man. You both haphazardly placed puyos, seemingly randomly, because you both had very different strategies, but wouldn’t let the other do what they wanted to do.

It was in no time at all that this mysterious man was able to set off a huge chain and defeat you both, causing Ecolo to exit your body and appear into a little floating star shape in your hands.

“Ugghhh, my head...” You groaned, your head recovering from the feeling of having two people stuffed inside it.

“Do not take this a gesture of friendliness, I was merely stopping them from getting in the way of my plans to get my Arly...that’s all.” The mysterious man said and left, leaving you two alone.

“Never do that again!” You yelled at Ecolo, now stuck as a tiny floating star shape, as he had to recover his strength to go back to his normal form.

“Fine, you taught me my lesson...” They pouted.

You sighed for a moment before asking “Hey...Ecolo, was it? Are you alright?”

“No...I’m gonna be stuck like this for a while...can you take care of me?” They whined.

“Why should I?”

“I might cause more trouble if you don’t~”

“Ugh, you’re such a brat!” You grumbled. “Fine, we can hang at my house until you get better.”

You walked home with Ecolo in hand. You set him down on your nightstand. You decided to play video games while you waited for him to get better.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when Ecolo regained his form. He saw you passed out on your bed, controller in hand. He tucked a blanket over you.

“Sweet dreams, Y/N.” They said.

They left shortly after, They were going to leave this world for a while. They would be back of course. But even if they never came back, they knew you would never forget them. And that warmed their heart a bit, knowing that they would always live on in your memories. Besides, how is a human supposed to forget something as wild as that?


End file.
